100 ENTERTAINMENT (OFF THE CAMERA)
by Milkyta Lee
Summary: [HAEHYUK] "Kami menyelesaikan masalah dengan berolahraga. Saat aku dan Eunhyuk bertengkar, aku akan mengajaknya olah raga." [DRABBLE]


**100% ENTERTAINMENT**

 **(Off The Camera)**

 **Main Cast:** **Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae** **  
**

 ** **Genre:** Romance  
**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYS LOVE**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!**

 **THE STORY IS MINE**

 **Typo may applied, don't be silent reader please.**

 **NOT ALLOWED TO COPY PASTE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION ^^**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BASH DAN KAWAN-KAWANNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN.**

 **THANKYOU ^^**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **There is no one like You...**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Tidak kah kau merasa pernyataanmu sangat keterlaluan, Lee Hyukjae?"

Jika Donghae sudah memanggil namanya dengan lengkap, maka itu peringatan bagi Eunhyuk bahwa kekasihnya sedang benar-benar marah. Eunhyuk tahu, pernyataannya di acara _reality show_ kemarin agak keterlaluan. Tapi, seharusnya Donghae mengerti! Itu semua ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan hubungan mereka berdua. Eunhyuk hanya tidak ingin publik terlalu tahu tentang mereka dan akhirnya menimbulkan masalah besar bagi member yang lain. Lagi pula, Donghae yang memulainya duluan! Dia yang menyangkal hubungan mereka dan mengatakannya berulang-ulang, bahwa mereka hanya teman biasa.

Teman biasa?

Omong kosong!

Eunhyuk bersumpah, ia ingin menendang Donghae saat itu juga. Raut wajahnya ketika mengatakan hal itu, sungguh sangat menyebalkan! Apakah teman biasa akan saling mengatakan cinta setiap hari? Saling meraba dan bercinta di malam hari?

 _Fuck you_ , Lee Donghae.

"Kau yang memulainya duluan! Kau yang menyangkalnya duluan! Aku hanya membantumu membuat pernyataanmu agar terlihat meyakinkan."

"Kau bertingkah sangat berlebihan, Lee Hyukjae!"

Emosi Eunhyuk memuncak, ia tidak suka ketika Donghae menaikan nada bicaranya. Lee Donghae memang bocah kecil sialan! Dia yang memulainya, lalu dia melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kau tidak memulainya dan bertingkah seperti biasanya, aku tidak akan bertingkah seperti kemarin! Kalaupun harus ada yang marah, itu aku! Aku yang harus marah padamu, karena kau yang memulainya!"

Donghae menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia memejamkan matanya, lalu duduk di sofa untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ucapan Eunhyuk ada benarnya juga, jika kemarin ia tidak menyangkalnya, mungkin pertengkaran ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi, hei! Eunhyuk semakin bertingkah menyebalkan saat acara hampir berakhir. Dia terus mengatakan omong kosong dan terus menyangkal hubungan mereka.

"Kau terus saja mengatakan hal-hal menyebalkan, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku?"

"Hyuk, aku—"

"Sudahlah, kalau kau memang sudah tidak menginginkan aku, seharusnya kau bilang sejak awal. Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya di depan publik."

"Kenapa aku yang tidak menginginkanmu? Bukankah sebaliknya? Kau yang menyangkal lebih banyak!"

Mereka berdua akhirnya diam, tidak ada yang mau meneruskan pembicaraan bila sudah menjurus ke perpisahan. Selama limabelas tahun bersama, mereka tahu apa yang akan terjadi bila masih sama-sama ngotot dan tidak mau kalah.

"Aku melakukan itu demi member yang lain. Jika saat itu aku membiarkan MC terus bicara, maka kebenaran akan terungkap dan masalah besar akan menghampiri member yang lain. Hyuk, kita tidak bisa egois. Mengertilah, hm?"

Suara Donghae melunak, Eunhyuk pun mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Ia duduk di sofa, di samping Donghae. Sejak tadi, ia duduk di meja makan dan berteriak-teriak pada Donghae tanpa mau menatapnya dengan benar.

"Maafkan aku."

"Ikut aku ke kamar."

Eunhyuk tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Donghae, tapi ia tetap mengikuti langkah Donghae ke kamar. Baru saja Eunhyuk menutup pintu kamarnya, dan tiba-tiba Donghae menghimpitnya ke pintu. Mengunci pergerakan Eunhyuk, hingga tidak bisa menghindari tatapan mendalam Donghae.

"Lain kali, bersikaplah seperti biasa. Semakin di sangkal, orang akan semakin curiga."

"Itu dialogku! Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu."

"Aku tahu, aku yang memulainya. Maafkan aku."

Pandangan mereka bertemu, di saat seperti ini, Eunhyuk paling suka melihat mata sendu Donghae yang menatapnya dengan penuh cinta. Tatapan yang hanya akan diberikan padanya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Donghae memulai pagutan lembut. Bibir mereka saling beradu, kemudian saling melumat. Dari yang awalnya lembut, menjadi lebih menuntut dan terkesan tidak sabaran.

Dalam keadaan masih berpagutan, Eunhyuk mendorong Donghae ke tempat tidur, membuatnya terlentang hingga memudahkannya untuk menguasai ciuman mereka. Sayangnya, Donghae tidak akan mengalah begitu saja. Donghae mendorong Eunhyuk, mengunci pergerakan kedua tangannya dan memaksanya pasrah berada di dalam kungkungannya.

"Kau membuatku marah hari ini."

Donghae berucap sambil meraba bagian atas tubuh Eunhyuk, membuatnya melenguh manis dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kau membuatku marah duluan."

"Lalu, apa maumu?"

" _Just touch me, dude_!"

Donghae menyeringai, ia menaikan tshirt tanpa lengan Eunhyuk hingga sebatas dada, lalu mempermainkan puncak dada Eunhyuk dengan bibir dan sebelah tangannya. Tangannya yang lain sibuk menarik celana santai Eunhyuk hingga sebatas lutut.

Tidak ada waktu, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun mungkin datang dan memergoki mereka. Tidak, bukan memergoki, tapi lebih ke menganggu acara mereka. Setan kecil itu tidak akan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi di depan matanya. Maka dari itu, Donghae menurukan sebagian celananya dan langsung memasuki Eunhyuk di saat Eunhyuk sedang terbuai dengan sentuhan dan kecupan Donghae di leher serta bahunya.

"Kau—! Kenapa tidak bilang? Ah— _there_."

"Tidak ada waktu, sayang. Kyuhyun akan pulang sebentar lagi."

Donghae menggeram nikmat, ia juga terbuai dengan jepitan Eunhyuk. Jika sudah begini, mereka sungguh tidak akan berhenti meskipun Kyuhyun menggedor pintu kamar mereka dengan brutal.

"Lebih cepat."

"Oke."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Donghae menggerakan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan teratur. Menabrak titik yang tepat, hingga Eunhyuk melayang dan mengerang keenakan.

" _I'm close_."

Donghae memperdalam gerakannya, menahan pinggul Eunhyuk saat klimaks, memastikan tidak ada cairan yang tercecer. Sementara Eunhyuk membiarkan cairannya mengotori tshirt Donghae. Salah sendiri, siapa suruh tidak mau melepaskan pakaiannya?

"Seperti biasa, menyelesaikan masalah dengan olah raga, huh?"

"Hm, olah raga ranjang."

"Kenapa baru di bahas saat kita sampai di Seoul? Padahal kita punya banyak kesempatan saat di hotel."

"Kau sudah gila? Ada Yongsun _Hyung_ yang selalu bolak-balik masuk ke kamar kita. Di tambah lagi, kita masih ada _interview_ keesokan harinya."

"Jadi, kau menahan dirimu begitu lama?"

"Hm! Maka dari itu, sekarang aku belum puas membuatmu lelah. Aku akan menggarapmu sampai kau tidak bisa berhenti mendesah dan terus meneriakan namaku."

"K—kau jangan main-main! Kyuhyun akan—"

"Menungging, Hyuk!"

" _No_!"

.

.

* * *

 **ooODEOoo**

* * *

"Hei, Kim Ryeowook!"

Ryeowook hampir saja menjatuhkan panci panas yang ada ditangannya. Di saat sedang memanjakan dirinya dan melakukan _quality time_ dengan dapur kesayangannya, tiba-tiba suara Kyuhyun membuatnya terkejut dan hampir saja membuat _Kimchi Jigae_ yang ada di panci tumpah sia-sia ke lantai.

"Dasar setan! Tidak bisakah kau pelankan suaramu?"

Kyuhyun menghiraukan wajah galak Ryeowook, ia duduk di meja makan lalu memasukan beberapa gulung _Kimbab_ ke dalam mulutnya. Menahan marah, ternyata membuatnya sangat kelaparan.

"Kau malah santai memasak di sini? Tidakkah kau tahu? Lee Donghae, si kaki pendek itu ada di lantai atas dan—dan membuat keributan di sana!"

"Keributan apa? Mereka hanya berolahraga."

"Suara desahan mereka menganggu! Dan _dirty talk_ nya—auh! Aku sungguh marah!"

"Sepertinya kau harus mencari seseorang untuk menyelesaikan sesuatu yang tegang."

"Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

"Dasar setan!"

.

.

 **END**

* * *

 **Di ketik td malem, tp baru sempet post sekarang. krn gak di baca ulang dan gak di edit, maaf kl banyak typo ^^**

 **Hiburan aja sih...tiba-tiba ide beginian lewat hahahahah...**

 **Oke, segitu aja *ilang lagi* *hiatus mode lagi* hahahah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **With Love,**

 **Milkyta Lee**


End file.
